epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/Mordecai and Rigby vs Beavis and Butt-head. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 22
The park workers from Regular Show, Mordecai and Rigby, and the two imbecile teenagers from their eponymous series, Beavis and Butt-head, rap against each other to see who's the funnier pair of immature friends. Beat made by Cacola Title cards and pictures made by LeandroDaVinci [''Note: Mordecai is in slate blue, Rigby is in light brown, Beavis is in saffron, Butt-head is in dark brown, Muscle Man is in olive green, and the two of them rapping at the same time is in regular text.] '''Announcer:' (0:03 - 0:11) BEGIN! Mordecai and Rigby: (0:11 - 0:32) Yo, Mordecai. Yeah, Rigby? Wanna skip all our boring chores? Of course! We'll just use this pair of eyesores to wipe the floors with! They're like the inbred retarded Bill and Ted with massive foreheads, But now they'll dread the Death Punch of Death we're about to give them! Let's start with Beavis. More like Beaver. He's got weird teeth and his brows are weirder. He likes seeing stuff blazed like a heater. To get burned by us, he must be eager! And then we'll cut sharp fast like broken glass as if we're mowing the grass Against this dude who's named Butt-head because his face looks like an ass! Beavis and Butt-head: (0:32 - 0:53) Look, it's the Morde-crybaby and the One Cheek Wonder. These slackers made a blunder 'cause we're like AC/DC once we've struck thunder. This will be a total walk in your park if we have to battle you. Yeah, we, like, hit harder than the metal and rock that we listen to. Hey, uh, how's Don? I'm sure he's still better than Rigby in every way. His brother makes him look lame like a whiny bitch who can't play video games! As for this blue jay, he can't forget Margaret or get on cloud nine with CJ. How 'bout you fartknockers suck Pops' lollipops? It's the only way he'll get you paid! Mordecai and Rigby: (0:53 - 1:10) Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. You dudes can't even score chicks so quit your mocking. Even self-destructive fools like you should try to learn when to stop talking! While you two keep fighting and kicking each other in the crotch, We'll take the mics and show you how to Rap It Up a notch! We got The Power to send you to the moon! Put the hurt on these buffoons! Boom! We're the bomb at staying dope and calm. Y'all are more annoying than Muscle Man joking about… Muscle Man: (1:10 - 1:11) My mom! Mordecai and Rigby: (1:11 - 1:16) Speaking of moms, Beavis was born from a slut! Knocked up like Butt-head tackled from a headbutt! Now Benson's calling. Let's go before he gets moody And cross "cleaning up this mess" from our list of duties! Beavis and Butt-head: (1:16 - 1:27) Heheh. What? They said doodies. Heh, oh yeah, they did, But even that crappy verse wasn't something I was amused with. It's time to use our secret weapon. Eat this and get hyper. [Butt-head gives Beavis junk food.] Yell at them harsher than their boss like they got fired. Fired…fired! Fired! [Beavis becomes Cornholio.] Cornholio: (1:27 - 1:38) I am the great Cornholio! I need TP for my bunghole, yo! Are you threatening me? I'll beat you menacingly! Bring in Skips like you do for every problem you breed! I'll ram into this bird, with horns like Thomas the goat! Toss this coon to Lake Titicaca; call him Trash Boat! You're done like America! You forest animals suck! Think you're above regular rappers? You showed you're anything but! Announcer: (1:38 - 1:50) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC CARTOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOON RAP BATTLES! Who won? Mordecai and Rigby Beavis and Butt-head Category:Blog posts